Veritaserum
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: The Game of Truth or Dare. Lily, her friends, and the Marauders join up in the Head's dormitories to play Truth or Dare. What will become of the relationships supposedly set in stone? Rated T
1. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything you recognize from JKR's stories.**

**New story! Celebrate! This is freelance and doesn't really have a plot. =D My friend K-lo helped me with it a bit. ~May**

* * *

Veritaserum

By The-Delectable-May-Reach

Chapter 1 – The Game

"I am incredibly bored!" Marlene exclaimed suddenly from the Gryffindor Common Room couch.

Lily was shocked out of a daydream where she and James were snogging. Alice glanced at her friend before returning to "Witch Weekly". The four Marauders looked up from their various sprawled locations around the fire place.

"Then do something." Lily replied trying to shake an image of James shirtless from her mind. She'd only recently started liking him.

"I don't know what though!" Marlene explained tossing her head back; black hair shining in the firelight as it flew through the air.

"I have an idea." Lily said suddenly making the group of seventh years stare at her in shock.

"What is it?" Alice asked unable to contain herself.

"Marlene, go and get Adam and Frank. We need them here before I'll explain." Lily ordered. Marlene ran off to the seventh year boy's dorm, moments later she returned with her twin Adam McKinnon and Frank Longbottom.

"Hey." Frank greeted Alice with a kiss, she grinned at him.

"The game, in which we are to partake, is highly dangerous and could end in extreme embarrassment." Lily grinned so mischievously that it shocked even the marauders. "Are you prepared to play?"

"I live for danger Petal." Sirius told her, Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm in." James sounded reserved for once. The rest of the group nodded their heads and Lily perked up to explain the rules.

"The game is called Truth or Dare." Lily announced looking manic.

"What?" Everyone but Lily and Remus asked; though Remus did groan.

"To play, we spin a bottle or want, whoever it lands on is then asked Truth or Dare. If Truth is chosen then one drop of veritaserum is taken and they will be asked a question. If Dare is chosen- well, it is called Dare for a reason."

"How are you going to get veritaserum?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Marlene." Lily held out her hand expectantly; Marlene removed a vile for the truth serum from her pocket and pressed it into Lily's hand. "If you refuse to do the dare, you're reissued a dare. If you fail to complete one of the dares given, you're out of the game."

"Wicked." Sirius grinned, Peter and Remus still staring at Marlene for having that in her possession.

"I'll start, if someone would produce a bottle." Lily looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked giving her a look.

"I'll use my wand." Lily took it out, looked around and then stood. "I think we should do this in the Head's Common Room."

The group walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down a couple of flights to the Head Common Room.

"Limes." Lily told the portrait, trying to conceal it from her friends.

"You two have a pet name for your password?" Marlened asked throwing her arms around James' and Lily's necks, pulling them together. "Are you two secretly dating?"

Both Lily and James turned beat red.

"Nah, James would never be able to keep it a secret." Sirius told them, albeit, seriously. "Right Prongs?"

"Snuff it." James snapped turning away and heading into the Common Room though the open door.

"I'll start." Lily re-stated as they situated themselves into a circle on the ground. Lily then spun her wand and it came to rest on Marlene. "Truth or Dare?"

"I dare you to wear nude clothing and run down the halls as if you were streaking."

"Okay." Marlene agreed, the boys thought it was weak, but the girls knew Lily was just warming up. She could really put people out of their comfort zone.

After Marlene had returned from "streaking", Marlene spun her wand which landed on Adam. Her spiky, blond haired twin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Adam replied bravely.

"Lily, administer the drop please."

Lily obeyed and Adam gulped nervously.

"Adam," Marlene pondered the question, "have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?"

"On Alice and Lily." Adam turned faintly pink, both girls giggled. He spun the wand and it landed on Alice. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Alice told him a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"'Kay." Alice kissed the handsome boy on the cheek and Frank growled, jealous.

"In this game, you have to specify on everything." Lily explained at Adam's questioning look.

Alice spun the wand and it went to Remus. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Lily gave him a drop.

"Have you ever dated anyone in this room? If so, who and when?" Alice specified.

"Yes, Lily, fifth year." Remus was completely red; James looked as though someone had decked him.

"It was only for about a week; Remus felt guilty dating me because of James." Lily covered quickly and Remus passed her a grateful smile. Remus' spin landed on James.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." James said surprisingly and Lily reached over to put a drop of veritaserum in his mouth. As she bent forward her Hogwarts uniform opened slightly to reveal cleavage. James stared, Lily responded by rolling her eyes and forcing his mouth open.

"Okay James, what is the sweetest thing you have planned to ask Lily out?" Remus asked amazingly.

"I was thinking of a picnic in the Astronomy Tower during our evening patrols." James admitted and Lily turned bright red, he quickly spun his wand to have it land on Peter. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" Peter squeaked unsure of what James would have him do.

"I dare you to wear one of Marlene's nightgowns and dance on a table in the Great Hall tomorrow at Breakfast."

"Okay." Peter agreed, slightly relieved, it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. He spun his own narled want and it came to rest on Frank. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Frank told the smallest Marauder bravely.

"I dare you to pass a bottle of shampoo to Snape every time you see him tomorrow." Peter told Alice's boyfriend, Lily frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

"Truth or Dare?" Frank asked once his wand had landed on Sirius.

"It's like you don't even know me!" Sirius exclaimed grinning. "Dare."

"I dare you to profess your love for Snape in the form of a poem at breakfast."

"Right." Then Sirius spun his wand and it landed on Lily, who smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Lily replied and the Marauders cringed knowing how horrible Sirius' dares could be.

"I dare you to snog James for a full five minutes."

Lily glanced at James, he looked frozen. Lily nodded and crossed the circle again to sit in front of James. Everyone was watching with bated breath, James almost looked as if he was in pain. Slowly Lily leaned towards him, ready to kiss her three month crush.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, K-lo and I will start working on the next chapter. ~May**


	2. Take A Hint

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything you recognize from JKR's stories.**

**I am currently watching 'Once Upon a Mattress', lol. Most awesome musical ever! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 2- Take A Hint

"Don't you think we should say something?" Sirius asked glancing over at James and Lily.

"Nah, they've been going for fifteen minutes, they can last a little longer." Alice said tossing her next few cards down seeing as they'd started a game of Exploding Snap after it began to drag on.

"Lily might kill us for not telling them that the five minutes was up though." Marlene looked thoughtful as she watched them snog.

"I don't think she will; Lily's obviously enjoying it." Adam told his twin who giggled.

"We all know James is enjoying it." Remus commented throwing his cards down as Marlene's exploded in her face.

"What was that?" James asked as the explosion broke him and Lily apart.

"Marlene's cards." Peter explained gathering up everyone's cards and preparing to shuffle them again.

"You're playing Exploding Snap?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, both of you were under for," Frank paused checking his watch, "Eighteen minutes."

"Eighteen?" The couple asked at the same moment looking quite shocked.

"That's what I said." Frank nodded as if at someone's funeral making Alice giggle.

"Oh well." Lily smoothed out her Hogwarts skirt making the group laugh at her. "Let's continue with the game shall we?"

The group situated themselves in a circle again, Lily sitting by James this time. Marlene chose to sit next to Sirius and flirt with him and Sirius was then having a hard time concentrating on the game.

"I'll spin." Lily announced spinning her wand only to have it land on James. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." James said leaning on one arm to face her better and look into her almond shaped, electric green eyes.

"I dare you to ask me out properly." Lily challenged and James raised his eyebrow.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" Lily nodded and James leaned in for another kiss but Sirius interrupted saying:

"You can snog later. Spin it Prongs."

James glared at his best friend before spinning his own wand. It landed on Sirius, James was seeking revenge.

"Truth." Sirius said quickly before James had time to ask, he didn't really feel like being on the revenge side of one of James' dares.

"Lily, if you would." James gestured and Lily reached out to give him a drop of Veritaserum. "How many girls have you snogged and which girl were you trying to make jealous by snogging all of them?

"I have snogged 267 girls but the girl I wanted to make jealous is Marlene." Sirius proclaimed then tried to act like it was nothing. Marlene was bright red. He spun his wand quickly. "Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing Lily's favorite Muggle song at breakfast tomorrow while Peter does his dancing routine."

"Alright." Alice knew exactly what song Lily would say, but had to get another person to join her, seeing it was a duet. The wand Alice spun landed on Lily who groaned internally.

"Dare." Lily told the girl getting tired of the repetitious question of "Truth or Dare."

"I dare you to sing the song with me, it is a duet."

"Fine, I knew you were going to say that." Lily grinned at her best friend spinning her wand again. "Just tell me your choice Remus; I'm getting tired of the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sarah Jordan in front of the whole school tomorrow." Lily told him with a wicked grin; it was time to get serious.

"Right." Remus swallowed nervously before having his wand land on Frank.

"Truth." Lily administered a drop to Frank.

"Do you want to marry Alice one day?"

"Yeah, I just hope she wants to too." Frank glanced at Alice who was now fighting back tears.

"I love you!" Alice exclaimed hugging her boyfriend who wrapped her up in his arms.

"Peter, what is your choice?" Frank questioned the boy who pondered it.

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?" Frank said as soon as the drop was in Peter's mouth.

"Amanda Scamander." Peter whispered making the boys catcall and the girl's giggle. "Adam, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to profess your love for Professor McGonagall with a bouquet of Red Roses during the singing and dancing routine at breakfast."

"Brilliant." Adam muttered before spinning his wand and having it land on his twin, at which he grinned evilly. It was time for payback, there would be no mercy.

"Truth." Marlene told him quickly knowing how dangerous his dares could be.

"Who is the boy you've been saving your lips for, for 6 and ¼ years?"

"Sirius." Marlene grumbled trying to say it quiet enough that he wouldn't hear. That was completely impossible though.

"Well Alice, shall we practice?" Lily asked quickly adverting the attention from the two shocked teens.

"Why do we need to practice?" Alice questioned. "We've sung it so many times over the years."

"Then let's give the boys a preview shall we?"

"Why not?" Alice stood up and Lily followed drawing her wand to start the music.

"You ready?"

"Should we do our dancing routine with it?" Alice was curious.

"That wasn't in the dare." Lily replied and the boys raised their eyebrows.

"True, let's go then."

The two girls began to sing with the beat of the music once Lily had waved her wand. Despite what Lily had claimed earlier they both paraded around the common room singing and dancing.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Why am I always hit on by the boys I never I like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right._" Lily sang.

"_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the_." Alice called.

"_You ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up but I think that we should not_."

"_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_."

"_And that is when things started going south, oh!_"

"_Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint_."

"_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._"

"Y_ou ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop._"

"_And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped._"

"_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!_"

"_Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint_."

"_What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin', I'm going to count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone._"

"_One._"

"_Get your hands off my-_"

"_Two._"

"_Fore I'll punch you in the-_"

"_Three._"

"_Stop your staring at my-_"

"_Hey!_"

"_Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Oh. Get your hands off my hips, for I'll punch in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._" Lily and Alice finished to much applause and cheers. James kissed Lily lightly grinning at her.

"I think we should all get a goodnight's rest and meet back up in the morning… or afternoon." Lily told the group and they all agreed yawning heading to their appropriate dorm. Lily and James were completely alone.

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? I couldn't stop smiling all the way through.**

**AshNox: Thanks! I hope you liked this one as well.**

**LunaBee13: Glad you like it!**

**cafwin: Thank you!**

**PotterKnowsBest: Yes it does. =D Thanks!**

**gopottergo11: Thank you! No prob, although I don't exactly understand what a community is...**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Okay!**

**xSoulFighterx: Thanks! That really means a lot to me!**

**Please leave me a review, I really appreciate them! ~May**


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything you recognize from JKR's stories.**

**I just had to update this, this chapter has nothing to do with the game though. Well it does, but it's only them fulfilling the dares. I can't stop laughing. Enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 3- Breakfast

Lily woke up prepared to face the day then remembered that at breakfast she had to complete her dare. She groaned and rolled over then pushed herself up and changed into her Hogwarts uniform. Lily didn't bother to wait for James; she merely headed down to the Great Hall where Alice was waiting for her. Sirius was wringing his hands, a scroll of parchment in his pocket. Peter was trying to hide Marlene's nightgown underneath his robes, but Lily could still see a lacy strip of them. Remus kept glancing nervously over at the Hufflepuff girl he had to kiss. Adam could be seen with a bundle of red roses and Lily tried to keep the smile off her face. Frank had an extra bag of shampoo bottles at which he kept fingering waiting for Severus to enter. James walked in and headed over to Lily he went to kiss her but Lily warded him off.

"Not yet, it'll go off better with our whole performance." Lily told him and James nodded settling for sitting next to her and placing his hand on her knee where no one could see it.

Once the Great Hall was almost full Lily, Alice, and Peter all stood and climbed onto the table to get everyone's attention.

"May I ask what all three of you are doing up there?" Minerva McGonagall asked rushing towards them.

"You'll find out in a moment Professor. Hit it Alice!" Lily cried out and with that they began to sing and Peter threw off his robes revealing the skimpy lacy nightgown that belonged to Marlene.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Why am I always hit on by the boys I never I like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right._" Lily sang, many people laughed because they figured she was referring to James. Lily winked at her boyfriend who grinned.

"_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the_." Alice's melodic voice filled the hall and Adam stood up holding the bouquet.

"_You ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up but I think that we should not_."

"My dear Minerva, I can't hold me feelings in anymore!" Adam proclaimed over the song and people swiveled to watch him and Minerva.

"_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_."

"I love you so much; the only thing I hope for is that you return this love!"

"_And that is when things started going south, oh!_"

"Oh Minerva, will you accept my poor studious heart as yours?"

"_Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint_."

"Please, at least take these roses; don't let them die, as my love for you never will!" Adam brandished the roses at her and Minerva looked perplexed.

"_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._"

"My dear, darling, gorgeous Minerva." Adam got down on one knee holding the roses up to her waiting for the professor to take them.

"Y_ou ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop._"

"If you do not want me, please break my heart as if ripping off a bandage." Adam sniffed dramatically, people were roaring with laughter at this point.

"_And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped._"

"I threw together this all for you!" Adam gestured to the singing girls and the dancing Peter.

"_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!_"

Frank bravely walked over to Severus and pulled a bottle of the shampoo out of his bag.

"_Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint_."

"Please Minerva! I beg of you! Accept my undying love!" Adam cried dropping the roses and pounding the stone floor with his fist.

"_What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin', I'm going to count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone._"

"I think you might need this Snape." Frank told the young man with oily hair and handed him the bottle he was holding.

"_One._"

Severus dropped the bottle in disgust and Adam let out an anguished yell.

"_Get your hands off my-_"

"Minerva my love!"

"_Two._"

"Please don't do this to me!"

"_Fore I'll punch you in the-_"

"I BEG OF YOU MINERVA!"

"_Three._"

"I only ask that you love me back!" Adam was suddenly on his feet gripping Minerva's shoulders.

"_Stop your staring at my-_"

"What are you playing at?" Severus yelled at Frank who shrugged innocently.

"_Hey!_"

"Minerva!" Adam gripped Minerva in a tight hug before falling to the floor on his knees again fake tears leaking down his cheeks.

"_Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Oh. Get your hands off my hips, for I'll punch in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._" The girls finished and stood on the table trying to contain their laughter.

"Amanda, I think I may be in love with you." Remus told the Hufflepuff girl gaining all the attention; he gently kissed her hand fulfilling his dare.

"What is going on here?" Minerva yelled over the immense laughter and aw's.

"Wait Professor, that's not all the news we have!" Sirius yelled joining Lily, Alice, and Peter on the table. Peter quickly abandoned the table adorning his robes again trying to hide the nightgown. "Severus, roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't know it at first, but I love you."

The hall laughed even further and Severus turned a bright shade of red and Sirius jumped down off the table grinning.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva looked outraged and Alice jumped off the table to sit back down.

"There is one more thing Professor." James stood up; Lily smiled down at him knowing what he was going to do.

He reached up and gently took Lily by the waist and swinging her down off the table. James spun them in a circle, the whole hall was watching, Severus anticipating the moment in which Lily would slap him. Then James did something the student body never thought would happen, he kissed Lily full on the mouth. Even more surprising was the fact that Lily was kissing him back deeply. The hall was staring all earlier amusement forgotten. The couple of teens finally broke away Lily was grinning as broadly as James. There were several catcalls and many cheers. A few groans went up from the girls; Severus fled the scene when Lily hugged James again.

"I don't even want to know the details about what went on here." Minerva looked choked up and she went back to the staff table and sat down not even bothering to punish any of the students.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write and only took fifteen minutes.**

**LunaBee13: Now you know! lol, I had fun writing that.**

**Please leave me a review! I really appreciate them! ~May**


End file.
